


Smoke & Magic

by Lumenvigo



Category: Sleepless Domain (Webcomic)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumenvigo/pseuds/Lumenvigo
Kudos: 6





	1. Another Fouder Blessed Day

# Smoke & Magic

The Gardens at the Founder’s Blessing school were one of the more popular hangout spots for students. With colorful flower beds, carved stone benches and different decorative figurines, it was the perfect place to relax between classes that could get really crowded on some days, but it was evening and only a few students were currently there.  
On one of the stone benches sat a fair skinned girl, with a really cute innocent-looking face surrounded by medium length curly hair in different shades of grey. From a distance it appeared as if her head was surrounded by a cloud of thick smoke. Before receiving the Founder’s Blessing she was ginger, and had therefore heard a fair share of jokes and teasing about “fire and smoke” from her cousin and some family members. 

Katherine looked up at the clock tower visible from the garden grounds. There was still some time before the pre-patrol sermon would begin, but while other girls could arrive right before it started, she didn't have that luxury.  
\- Time to get ready. - she said to herself while standing up and stretching. While her height was average for an almost fifteen years old girl, in combination with her youthful face people often assumed she was younger than that, which annoyed her endlessly. Walking calmly and steadily, without any rush, she directed her steps towards the school chapel.

***  


She glanced around the chapel with her gray eyes. It was always a sight to behold, spacious and filled with creations of many generations of dedicated artists. In all fairness it could have been a temple in its own right. Some Foundationists often debated which place of worship was more grand and important to their religion: The Grand Temple or Founder’s Blessing “Guardian” Chapel ? Personally, she would say that the Grand Temple was more important as it was more accessible to the public, although they did have a few pilgrimages visit the school chapel during the year. She knew the place pretty well, as she regularly attended the patrol sermons and helped with preparations for the ceremony each day for the past two years. Some people were moving through the chapel in preparation for the incoming sermon, one of them approached her.  
\- Miss Dymczyk! On time as usual. Could you please help the younger girls with their duties? - asked the older woman.  
\- Of course Sister Diana, that won't be a problem. - She responded to the vestal’s request. The younger girls obeyed her commands eagerly, helping with the preparations for the sermon.

They reminded her of herself from the first year of attending the Founder’s Blessing. It was a great honour and celebration for the whole family when she got the Dream. For the first five months she performed her duties diligently and with zeal, using the gifted blessing during the pre-patrol sermons to help other girls perform the Cleansing more effectively. But then in following months, this gnawing feeling something was lacking appeared in the back of her mind. Feeling like she could do more with her power, she started volunteering to different safety centers and the school infirmary. It turned out her power could also be applied for healing by accelerating the natural process and soothing the pain. It was not as efficient or flashy as other girls' abilities, but she could apply it to multiple people at once, and in an emergency situation could further enhance the effect by investing more magic power. All this helped for some time, but then the same feeling returned. A revelation came when she overheard some of the girls talking about her, how she wasn't patrolling like a “true Holy Protector”. It was painful to hear, but also true, in a way. Never before it occurred to her to ever consider that option. Like everyone else she simply assumed that she wasn't fit for patrolling, as her gifted power did not seem to be directly useful in combat, and she even felt like she wasn't particularly built for it. Still, she wanted to at least try.

Others tried to discourage her from it. Her family was obviously worried, and some teachers and students pointed out that her power wasn't exactly combat oriented and was more useful during ceremonies and in safety centers. She herself had her doubts if it was the right choice, or if it was just a selfish and short sighted whim of hers. But there were also a few friends and teachers who actually supported her in this attempt of self-betterment.  
One of them was Jeanne, a senior girl respected by other students and teachers not only for her dedication and experience but also the ability to motivate others and guiding them. Most girls assumed that when her time as Founder chosen protector will come to an end, she will attend university and then join the ranks of the teachers. Those mentoring skills of hers certainly showed when she came up with a rather well though training schedule that would definitely help Katherine on her own patrol, or at least prevent her from being a burden to any team she assisted. Indeed, following her tutelage Katherine improved her combat potential greatly, even becoming more physically fit in the process, which was a plus. Her reminiscence over the events of last year was interrupted by one of the girls pointing out that they had only a few minutes before beginning of the sermon.  
\- Apologies for spacing out like that! - she mumbled in embarrassment as she realized how much time went by, and that she still had a couple of things to do. Fortunately, thanks to over two years of experience she finished the remaining tasks very quickly, leaving her enough time to transform and prepare for the ceremony.

A faint pale glow appeared on the back of her neck above the shoulder blades where her blessed symbol is located - a grey censer surrounded by pale grey smoke - simple and directly representing the Founder's gift to her. Delicate smoke surrounded her silhouette, and when it dispersed, her ivory school uniform was replaced by her magic girl outfit that came in a mix of different shades of grey matching her hair: a simple grey tailcoat with a row of metallic silver buttons in the center, with pants in the same color, accented by a very light grey pair of knee-high boots and a pair of gloves also in the same shade of grey. Crowning the outfit was a dark gray short hooded mantle, with silver embroidery near the edges and an elaborated symbol of the Founder on the back that rested upon her shoulders. People who knew her for some time were aware that this wasn't her original outfit - before she made up her mind and found determination to start going on patrols it was much different. Instead of a tailcoat she had a medium length robe similar to other liturgical outfits, her boots were much shorter and complemented by fine gloves, not something that would be suitable for fighting. 

The pre-patrol sermon was a bit unorthodox in comparison to standard Foundationist ceremony, mainly because it was planned around the abilities of a few girls referred to as Keepers of Blessing, Katherine was one of them, and just like the other Keepers her ability was considered more useful at supporting other girls in fulfilling their Sacred Duty. That was one of the few reasons why some teachers and students were so opposed to her idea of training and trying to participate in Cleansing, but as of today she was beyond the point of caring.  
“Damned if you do, damned if you don't.” as they say. Some respected her and would prefer if she stuck to her role as Keeper, while others looked down on her for taking the easy path while someone else spilled the blood and sweat to fulfill the mission of protecting the City.  
Her part in the ceremony seemed insignificant at first glance - doing rounds between rows of benches, swinging her censer in steady rhythm. But at closer glance one could notice that the silky strands of incense smoke were attracted to the sitting girls, coiling around them and lingering there for a few seconds. Her powers affected any person that came into contact with the smoke, and large gatherings like this sermon were a perfect opportunity for her and the school capitalized on this fact.  
Attendance was required by school, but even the non-believer girls saw the benefits in being present and receiving Blessings from one of the Keepers during the sermon. She herself didn't particularly care whether the girls attending were zealous believers or not, they all fulfilled their given duty and deserved all the help they could get.  
Not everyone shared that sentiment - she noticed a team of four girls glaring at someone a few rows further ahead with barely concealed contempt. She knew their Team name, but called them “Zealot Squad”. For some time, she referred to them as “Inquisition Squad” but that was disrespectful towards her cousin who belonged to the actual Team Inquisition. 

Who slighted them with lack of piety this time? 

A few rows ahead sat a girl with dark hair that had strands of white in it, only at closer look the white parts were actually partially translucent. She clearly was having a hard time fighting off drowsiness, it seemed as if only a few seconds separated her from falling asleep right there. The zealot squad was obviously waiting to tear into her after the sermon for that. While passing by she made sure to send a bigger smoke cloud in her direction. That certainly gave her a boost and the girl quickly regained her focus, repaying her with a warm smile. Katherine smiled back in response, and also in amusement at the look of annoyance on the faces of four girls who realized that their chance to bully someone today was gone. She also made a mental note to have a chat with her friend to teach her about a few spots for safe “nap time” if she really needed it. After all serving as Keeper allowed her to familiarize with chapel layout pretty well.

***

This night she was assigned to assist a pair of newer girls. Jeanne requested her to observe them because she learned that they were having a bit of trouble cooperating during Cleansings. Katherine expected something different from a team called Team Butterfly, and when she met the pair, she immediately wondered why they picked that name, because at first glance it seemed not to fit them at all. One girl with a bit darker skin and short light blue metallic hair gave off the vibe of a typical school troublemaker, while her companion had long bright orange hair, also with metallic shine, tied into a single long braid, and seemed not to be as much of a delinquent in comparison.  
\- Good afternoon, I’m Katherine, and as requested I will be assisting you during your clean… - she started politely with her introduction but was interrupted by the blue haired girl.  
\- Magical girl “Nice Smoke” right ? I’m Niki, a.k.a. Flying Butterfly! And this is…  
\- Eleonore, better known as Striking Butterfly ! - The girls struck a pose to their introduction, while giggling at the joke they made at her expense.  
“Oh Founder.... one of those teams. Don't they know that they're not at Future's Promise here?” Katherine thought to herself before correcting Niki.  
\- My title is “Soothing Incense” but I think you already know that. - as she said this, she started her transformation, and the other two girls also changed without waiting.  
She had to admit that Team Butterfly's transformation was a spectacular light show, a mix of orange and blue flashes, and she could now also see why they picked those names.

Flying Butterfly's outfit was a simple blue shirt and a dark blue vest, completed by military style cargo pants and combat boots. The most interesting detail was a pair of crossed belts, with set of six throwing axes attached. Niki stroke a dramatic pose after transformation raising two of them above her head. That gave Katherine a good opportunity to have a better look at those weapons. Each ax was identical, with simple and efficient construction, but the blades had a blue hue to them and were decorated with carvings that resembled the pattern on butterfly wings. Also, the handles were not wooden, but made of blue synthetic material.

Eleonore had some matching elements in her outfit similar to her teammate, mainly the combat boots and pants, both in shades of orange, but the main difference was she had a sleeveless vest that also bore the butterfly wing-like pattern. She also wore a pair of thick dark orange gloves, clearly useful considering her weapon was a steel quarterstaff. The staff was decorated as well but Katherine didn't have an opportunity to get a better look at it as the girl twirled it about. At least she now knew where the title “Striking Butterfly” came from.

She gave the pair a round of applause for their effort.  
\- That was a very nice presentation. You must have worked on it very hard.  
\- N-No ! Not at a…  
\- Only two weeks ! - exclaimed proudly Eleonore totally ignoring the glare of her nervous friend.  
\- Ah I see. Let's get to work then, I hope your last Cleansings were successful. Let the Founder watch over us tonight.  
Katherine hoped the pair would approach their duty with the same dedication as they have devoted to preparing the demonstration.  
The smoke coiled around the girl again, forming the censer. But this one was a bit different to the one she used during the sermon. This silvery censer was less decorated and connected to a single solid chain at top, instead of three separated chains at the edges. The chain itself was also much longer, ending in a handle that she held in her right hand, she carefully spun it in the direction of Team Butterfly, enveloping them with delicate white smoke.  
\- Hey! Watch it with the smoke! - Striking Butterfly yelled, unsuccessfully trying to disperse the smoke by waving her arms.  
\- How are you feeling now? - she asked, ignoring the orange-haired girl.  
\- Annoyed. - she said, while Niki appeared to contemplate on her own answer.  
\- Refreshed? Also like... calmer? Wait no, how to describe it... more like better focused? - the blue girl pondered, looking at Katherine.  
\- Well why do you think my title is “Soothing Incense”? - she proudly stated, and then added - I hope the rose aroma is ok with you? I can change it if you prefer something else ?  
\- You can do that just like that ?  
\- With a bit of concentration I can change scent, density of smoke, intensity and some other things. As you noticed, it mainly reinvigorates and improves focus of those affected b…  
\- So we are, like, fearless now!? - Striking Butterfly exclaimed excitedly, interrupting her explanation.  
\- By Founder, no! That could get people killed.  
\- You're fearless anyway. - commented Flying Butterfly and gave Katherine knowing looks, while her partner totally missed the fact that it wasn't a compliment. 

Katherine patted her pockets for her watch, wanting to check the time, but was interrupted by the announcement. They spent all the free time they had on chit chat.  
\- Ok, let’s do this! Oh and don't worry, we will keep you safe! - Eleonore yelled while rushing toward the patrol route without looking back as the gold and purple barrier started forming.  
Soothing Incense bit her lower lip for a split second before regaining her composure, one of few things that got under her skin was being patronized like this.  
\- Oh don't you worry about that girl. - she muttered to herself, following the Team Butterfly with her swinging censer leaving behind a trail of lingering smoke.

***

Before long they found the first monsters for this night. Fortunately most of them were easily dispatched by the Team Butterfly, and Katherine had a perfect opportunity to observe the pair and evaluate their skills. 

Flying Butterfly used her axes to their full potential, throwing them with supernatural precision – they flew almost impossible trajectories while homing in on their targets. When necessary, she also switched to melee attacks if anything got past her partner. Although, Katherine wondered whether the girl was just showing off or really practicing when one of the thrown axes returned to her hand like a boomerang. She already saw two of her weapons simply vanish and reappear back on her belt, so it was clear she didn't have to do that. Still, it was a neat move that could certainly blindside some monsters and save her hide in a tight spot.

Striking Butterfly was surprisingly aggressive in her fighting style, a flurry of quick blows, sweeps and strikes decimated anything that got within the range of her staff. She also suspected that Eleonore's power enhanced the strength of each strike considering by how devastating they were to the monsters. It was either that, or she was one of those girls who got blessed with super strength…

More importantly she quickly noticed where their problem with cooperation was rooted. Striking Butterfly rushed into the fray with poorly hidden glee - that girl really enjoyed the fighting and it was somewhat worrisome. She could clearly see that this wasn't exactly part of the plan as the blue haired girl cringed, clearly uncomfortable with throwing her axes where she could hit her friend by accident, even with her ability to control their trajectory. Katherine could only imagine how stressful it must be for her. The improved focus from the soothing smoke certainly helped, but this was an issue that certainly had to be addressed in the report.  
\- Look out ! - her observation was interrupted by a warning yelled out by Flying Butterfly. One of smaller dog-like monsters managed to slip past Team Butterfly and charge toward an obviously easier target.

While she focused on observing the girls ,it didn't mean she dropped her guard. Not in the slightest, the whole time she steadily repeated a circling motion with the censer spreading smoke, and she “felt” when a monster passed through it. With an energetic swing she launched the censer high in the air, then turning her body while stepping forward she adjusted the length of chain with her arm, bringing the meteor hammer head down, straight at the charging monster. It slammed into it with enough force to send the creature to the ground, and before it could recover, another vicious quarterstaff strike finished its existence.  
\- Hey! You actually do have some nice moves! - exclaimed Eleonore, breathing heavily with a huge grin on her face.  
\- Huh and here I thought you were ummm…  
\- Defenseless?  
The girls exchanged nervous glances with each other betraying that they probably thought it was that way.  
\- Oh I don't blame you. Yes I can actually fight, but don't expect any flashy or powerful attacks like yours, just a few tricks I learned after intense training. I have to say that this was a good Cleansing, or in your own words: “you have some nice moves”. Niki, I especially admire your precision with those axes.  
\- Yeah! Niki was always a great thrower.  
Blue haired girl shifted uncomfortably in a manner typical for someone receiving praise while feeling it was undeserved, now she couldn't allow that.  
\- Eleonor, you also showed great skill and zeal during the fight, although wouldn't it be easier for your friend if you let them thin their numbers first?  
Striking Butterfly smiled at first, but then it quickly faded from her face when the realization started to set in. Immediately she turned to her friend and apologized profusely.  
\- I’m so sorry! I just got excited by the fight again and rushed in without waiting for you.  
It was a good thing that Striking Butterfly was self-aware of her problem, Katherine thought while observing as Niki tried to calm down her friend.  
\- Beside those guys were chumps today so don't worry about it. We could handle them anyway.  
\- Yeah last time these exact same monsters were tougher and faster, I remember it clearly.  
Katherine chuckled lightly, and both girls looked at her with puzzled looks on their faces.  
\- Sorry, you just look cute together like that. As for the monsters being weaker, it took me a few patrols to figure what’s going on with that.  
\- Could you explain, because I’m not exactly sure what are you getting at? - Niki asked.  
\- Remember how I explained what the incense smoke does? When I started going out, other girls also noted that something was strange with the monsters, took us a while to figure out that the stuff has an opposite effect on them.  
\- Ah so that's why some girls say you make the fights a complete walk in the park.  
\- I don't think my power makes it that much easy. Maybe if I left monsters to “cook” in a smoke for a long while -maybe an hour or so? But I don't think we have that much time to sit around and wait.  
-In short, it's good for us, but bad for the monsters who inhale it. Wait, do they actually breathe? - Striking Butterfly looked at her expecting answers.  
\- I think it's more of a contact thing than breathing. I mean, most of them have no nose and some don't even have mouths or anything like that.  
\- Yeah. So that's why you keep on doing... that. - Niki interjected, pointing toward the trail of smoke left behind along the patrol route.  
\- Well, it's not as potent as fresh incense smoke but still affects anyone or anything that comes in contact with it. Plus I can sense when something disturbs the smoke.  
\- Got it, so you will inform us if any monsters show up in the already covered area.  
\- Well that's the main purpose, I also leave it for any other team nearby, should they need to regain their strength. But they usually seek me directly to get some help, so don't be surprised if some pay us a visit later. But it's not a common occurrence. - Saying that reminded her of an unpleasant night from a few months back, when she sensed an another team that was in trouble. Luckily her quick warning and the team leader's reaction prevented that night from becoming dreadful. Pushing that memory back, she focused on the present and followed “butterflies”, as she nicknamed the pair.

***

Another group of monsters they encountered was much larger, but still the same mix of dog-like creatures of different sizes. At least they knew they could expect similar abilities and fighting style from them - it would be much harder if this group included monsters of different types.

This time the fight started a bit differently, mainly thanks to Flying Butterfly wanting to capitalize on the weakening smoke effect. Katherine opened up with some long range wide swings, she wasn't really intending to hit anything, just making space for Team Butterfly and spreading smoke to give them advantage. Niki took the opportunity to throw her axes as monsters backed away from censer, unaware of the danger the blue haired girl presented.

Striking Butterfly waited patiently for her time to come, which in her case meant bouncing in one place until some monsters finally dared to approach her through the magical smoke. Immediately she unleashed a series of vicious blows, quickly reducing the numbers of opponents. Katherine was worried for a moment when a larger monster charged at her, but the girl just jammed her staff in its wide open maw, stopping the creature in its tracks. Unfortunately that left her open to two other monsters attacking from the sides, Katherine quickly threw the censer toward one of them, and with a clear hit to the side knocked the creature down. The second dog-like monster did not reach the would-be victim either, instead getting an ax to the face for its troubles. There was no time to be satisfied as this time monsters focused on her, pulling quickly the hammer head back she gave it a swing and with a kick sent it into snout of approaching dog. Not losing the momentum she spun around swinging it a bit above the ground toward another one, she hoped to hit the legs and trip it this way but the creature tried to jump over. Only with a bit of luck and quick reflexes she managed to catch it back legs, wrapping the chain around them and dragging the monster along the ground toward Eleonore who took this opportunity to finish it off.  
\- Ah! Sorry, it was yours ! - she gave a quick apology after her strike bisected the creature in two.  
\- No problem ! - Katherine shouted back, pulled the censer back again and with whipped it across the face of the first monster which now barely recovered from the initial strike. It seemed the situation was under control and steadily Team Butterfly cleansed all the monsters in the area.  
\- That was a good plan on your part, this group would be problematic with our numbers.  
\- Thanks. I was worried there at the start but your power certainly made that much easier plus I barely feel tired after a big fight like this. - commented Flying Butterfly putting one of the axes back at her belt. She had to admit Niki had a good head for planning and would work well as team leader after gaining more experience, which made her wonder if there were any other girls chosen by the Founder that were thematic with this pair? Team Butterfly had good offence but they could certainly use one or two girls with different, more defensive powers to complement that, then of course there were many teams that focused solely on superior firepower. That resulted in frequent injuries though. Plus, pairs always made her uncomfortable with knowledge that when something goes badly the other person will have to take on the whole burden alone, but that might have been her personal bias.  
Suddenly she felt something moving quickly through the smoke and instantly she called out to Flying Butterfly.  
\- Niki watch out, on your left ! 

The Blue-haired girl, confused by the sudden warning, instinctively turned to her left looking for a source of danger. Moments after she screamed in pain, falling to the ground with a bleeding wound on her leg. By her side her stood a short humanoid creature that could be described as a nightmarish caricature of a person. With thin gnarly limbs, comically large ears and decorated white and gold mask covering face sporting a wicked grin scribbled on it with some kind of paint. The mask parted right where the smile was drawn, showing a row of nasty teeth, and the monstrosity laughed, pointing a finger at the wounded girl as if it was the funniest thing it ever saw. Brandishing an old knife with a chipped blade, it took a step towards her, only to quickly jump back when she took a swing at it with her ax. The monster hissed angrily, preparing to pounce, but a sudden hit right in the head delivered by Striking Butterfly's staff ended its existence, and shattered mask pieces fell to the ground as the rest of the creature started to disintegrate.  
\- What was that thing!? - she screamed, looking at the remains still in position ready to strike, like she expected it to come back to live any second.

\- A gremblin. Nasty little sadists, they are. Keep your eyes open, there’s surely more of them and we don't have much time. - Katherine explained as she approached Flying Butterfly, kneeling beside her to check the wound. It could have been much worse, if Niki did not move in time and didn't have those heavy boots that certainly protected her from taking more damage.  
\- My leg… - Niki looked at her with tears and fear in her eyes, the poor girl was terrified. Probably the first time getting actually wounded on patrol. Katherine placed her hand on Niki's shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile.  
-Hey now, I can patch you up, no worries! I healed even worse wounds than this one before. - she told her calmly, remembering the state of her cousin's knee after a nasty encounter with one of those skittish lizard-like monsters. An entire team of healers had to patch that up, and even then it was truly amazing that she was left with only a pair of tiny scars.  
\- But I need some time to focus, and time is in a short supply in our current situation. These gremblins, they like to group rush girls weakened by the fights, so we need to make sure we are not ambushed. But none have passed through my smoke so far... Eleonore, do you sense anything yourself?  
\- Yes I... actually can sense something nearby, but they're not getting closer. That's good right? - Striking Butterfly asked, pointing towards the direction she sensed them  
\- Yes and no because that certainly means even more trouble ahead. You will see in a minute. - As she said that she raised the censer above Flying Butterfly's wounded limb, focusing and closing her eyes for a few seconds. The smoke coming out from it changed its colour to milky white, suddenly becoming heavier almost instantly falling down onto the wounded leg, coiling and wrapping around it. She then opened her eyes to look at her work. It will still need some treatment and time to fully heal, but Niki should be alright before the next Cleansing comes. For a moment Katherine worried that increasing the intensity of smoke might have drained her magic power too much, but fortunately she seemed barely affected by it.  
\- Careful now. I did my best in such a short time, so please try not to put too much strain on that leg. - she explained while helping her to stand up, then carefully walked the way Eleonor pointed she sensed the other monsters.  
\- See, gremblins have this nasty habit of following other monsters around. Some girls say they try to herd them into bigger groups like the one we fought earlier, and then jumping teams in the middle of the fight or after they are weakened. But considering only one showed up it means they are up to something even worse right now.  
\- What could be worse than being rushed by a bunch of them ? - both girls asked in unison exchanging nervous looks.

\- That! Damnation, they do not waste any time! - Katherine pointed towards the opening of a narrow alleyway between two buildings across the street. It was filled with garbage bags and trashcans, many of which were piled up together somewhere in the middle of it, and up on the pile of them the gremblins were climbing over one another, trying to reach something protruding from the wall high above ground. It took the girls a second to realize what it was: an old type of ventilation shaft entrance, covered only by the barrier. With a swarm of monsters scratching at it and hitting it with hammers, broken knives and other tools, it seemed the barrier was getting weaker with each hit and scratch. And the shaft was just wide enough for those rascals to squeeze in, should they break through. The girls and exchanged glances and nodded - there was not time to lose.  
A quick and precise throw of the censer managed to hit one of gremblins at the bottom of the living tower and knock it to the ground, and the rest of them were now squealing and screaming madly trying to keep their balance, but a flying axe thrown by Flying Butterfly sent the whole construction tumbling down and only a few of them managed to hold onto the ventilation entrance, helplessly wiggling their legs in the air. One of them stopped the assault on the barrier, to look at what happened. It wasn't bigger than others but wore a more decorated mask with very elaborate painting that clearly implied it was the leader, and was armed with an old screwdriver modified into a vicious looking shiv. The gremblin boss noticed the girls and started hissing and stomping, clearly angry at the whole situation, and as its underlings were getting up around it, it began barking what sounded like orders at them. Three of them jumped at censer trying to grab it and disarm Katherine. Another one threw away its old hammer and with a wicked giggle picked up the ax that Niki threw, but it didn't enjoy the new weapon for long as it immediately disappeared from its arms leaving behind a very confused gremblin.

\- Help me pull! - Katherine shouted, and the two other girls grabbed the chain and pulled on it, easily tripping and dragging along the monsters that tried to hold onto it, one of the three had enough common sense to let go while the other two were dragged to their demise. One received an ax strike to the head while the other was stomped on by Striking Butterfly then finished with strong thrust of the staff. That was a good start. They managed to interrupt their break-in, filling the alley with smoke in the process and as a cherry on top already dealt with two of them. But now they retreated back into the middle of the alley, staring at them and waving their weapons around.  
\- Thanks for the help there. Considering how much they already damaged the barrier it's likely most of them will be attempting to stall us now, while a few will keep trying to get through. And by Founder, this is a death trap with so many of them in such a narrow space. I will go around and enter from the other side that should divide their attention a little, it would be so much easier if they decided to just rush us instead…  
\- What if we could provoke them enough to lure them out here? They won't be so confident without proper cover and places to hide. Help me with this thing. - Striking Butterfly grabbed one of the trash cans near the entrance.  
\- Don't think we have enough time to clear it like this.  
\- No, I have something else in mind, and for that I need like three or four of those.  
\- Ah ! You want to use... THAT? Hope it will work! - yelled Flying Butterfly and grabbed another dustbin near her. Soothing Incense just shrugged and helped with preparation.

\- Ok, now what? - she asked after they aligned a couple of the bins near the wall, and one in the alley entryway.  
\- Now comes the fun part! Ahem, I mean the totally serious part, it's not like a game or anything. You two best stand back now. - Eleonore stood in front of the singled out bin, staring at it intensely while maintaining a firm grip on her weapon.  
Suddenly the staff began emitting light orange glow, and with a quick, fluid motion she struck one of the containers. A brief flash of light and trashcan flew into the narrow alleyway like a large projectile, causing loud ruckus in the process. Katherine took a look inside trying to assess how well it worked, but saw that the container got stuck halfway, but actually managed to clear some space and even did a bit of damage to some of the gremblins near the point of impact. They still stood their ground though, stamping the ground while chattering angrily.  
\- Dang I released too soon. Quickly, I need another one!  
\- How many times can you do this? - Kaherine asked, pushing another bin from the line up in place.  
\- Umm, I didn't get to do much practice with this move, so I am not exactly sure. But it does not feel like it takes much power to pull off. Take cover now, another one coming up! - Striking Butterfly after a short preparation launched another one, and this time the effect was much more devastating, knocking over most of the gremblins and destroying half of those in the process. Then the third trashcan was ready quickly and soon flew to the other side, scattering what was left inside the alley including a few remaining gremblins, the less lucky ones turning into dark goo slowly disappearing. For a moment it seemed the monsters would just run away, but loud and angry hisses of the boss gremblin stopped them in place. Turning back, they charged at the girls and their “good” leader sent reinforcements, by pushing and kicking his remaining assistants off the ventilation to join the charge. He himself “valiantly” continued the work on breaking barrier, jamming the shiv into a crack that formed in the barrier covering the vent, trying to forcefully pry it apart by hanging down on it. Fortunately he wasn't very successful, but how long would it hold?  
\- Here they come! Get ready! - yelled Flying Butterfly while dual wielding her axes preparing for the charge of remaining gremblins.

Soothing Incense nodded as she quickly wrapped the chain around her arm, adjusting the length to prepare for close quarter combat, and to avoid getting it in the way of the other girls. She delivered a few quick blows when opportunity presented itself but it was clear that Team Butterfly had it under control: Striking Butterfly successfully reduced the numbers of assailants with her trash can trick. Gremblins relied on numbers and dirty tricks but in open combat they were not that dangerous, and further weakened by the smoke's effects they didn't stand a chance. Instead she turned her attention to a much more serious problem: the leader was still there, with each second coming closer to cracking through the barrier.  
\- We have to hurry! I’m going around, to enter from the other end. We can't let it get through! - she yelled, then ran toward the street corner, then making a sharp turn right. 

When she came to the other side she heard a loud thud. Her heart sank for a second, imagining the gremblin leader breaking through and disappearing inside the ventilation shaft. Instead something with blue and orange glow flew out of the alleyway and hit the ground in front of her. She quickly recognized the boss mask, with a Flying Butterfly ax embedded in it. She gasped and quickly unwrapped the chain slamming censer into the stunned monster's face when it twitched and tried to stand up. It took her about four solid hits to finally finish it off, it might not look like it but the leader was certainly much tougher than the usual gremblin. Trying to catch her breath and calm down, she entered the alley, giving the two girls at the other end a nod, then approached the vent that the gremblins were trying to break through.

\- We need to check the Barrier! - she explained, looking up to assess the severity of the damage, but could barely see anything from that position, so she jumped up and grabbed the ledge to get a better look. it wasn't a breach but the barrier was clearly in poor shape. Who knows what would have happened if one of the gremblins didn't wander off and caught their attention. Fortunately, they managed to take down the leader in time and occupants of the building could now sleep safely. Or maybe not, as all the ruckus they just made probably woke them up anyway.  
Walking toward the Team Butterfly she patted her pocket and pulled from it a small silver-plated pocket watch. She checked the time and sighed in relief.  
\- Thank Founder, we only have about a half an hour before the Outer Barrier reactivates, so I suggest we stay here and wait. And in the meantime we could…  
\- Wow you have a pocket watch as part of your outfit?! - Striking Butterfly interrupted her with a sudden question.  
\- Um no, I received it from my parents as a gift, to celebrate the receiving of the Founder's Blessing. I wanted to keep it safe and my outfit had pockets so I thought, where else would it be safer? Plus it’s handy to have it during Cleansings.  
\- Oh that's nice of them. - Eleonore was clearly disappointed with this answer. Looking exhausted now, she sat down.  
\- Are you ok? Did they hurt any of you? How’s your leg? - Katherine asked.  
\- I’m fine, don't worry. We are just a bit exhausted, and Eleonore used that move in combat for the first time, and so many times in a row. She then then even boosted my throw.  
\- You also did something there ! The ax glowed blue as it hit that abomination right in its ugly face. I don't think I've seen it do that before.  
\- Yeah, I like, tried charging it up. Never did that before, Eleonore inspired me to do it, we will need to practice it during the next combat class.  
\- Don't want to ruin the mood but be still on guard. I currently don’t sense anything nearby but still, something might show up. This should help you a little. - she concentrated for a moment, and the smoke coming from her censer took on a sweet soothing scent.  
\- Isn't it exhausting to do this all the time?  
\- Only when I try to improve the intensity of the power, it also works on me so until I need to heal someone in a really short time I should be fine. Although I had to catch a breath after finishing that gremblin boss.  
\- Wait, it survived that!? - both of the girls yelled in surprise.  
\- Barely, but I still needed to smash it a few more times. It might not seemed special at first glance but that was a boss monster. They are always harder to take down. So good job there, you can be proud of yourself. 

Both girls smiled at the praise, clearly holding back excitement and desire for open celebration right there.  
\- Also, I will have to report this incident when we get to school.  
\- W-what ? - both girls had their moods instantly deflated.  
\- I mean, this alleyway is a literal death trap. Only thanks to your powers we managed to clear it like this, otherwise we would have either gotten in there, which could have ended badly, or called for support. CDD rules might seem annoying but they are made in order to make Cleansings easier and safer for us. And I’m sure that the mess we found in there violated few of them. Not to mention the poorly secured ventilation…

Both girls giggled, amused by her sudden angry tirade about safety regulations. Katherine blushed with embarrassment and muttered a quick apology.  
\- Oh, oh... I mean... you're not wrong, but you looked so silly, suddenly going on a tirade like this. - Niki uttered while wiping some tears from her eyes.  
\- Right, right... Some things just rub me the wrong way, you know? Besides, I expect that at least one person might have some complaints. After all we made a huge mess and probably woke a few people up. So it's better to have this covered. Maybe we should even clean up a little before we go?  
Her suggestion was met with groans and dramatic eye rolls.  
\- Oh come on, just a little from the street. It would be rude to leave it like this, not to mention as Founder’s chosen we should always give a good example. Besides, we still need to keep an eye on this area until the barrier resets.  
\- Ok, ok we will help, just don't get all preachy on us. - Niki raised her hands defensively while giggling.  
\- Hey! I’m not preachy! Just you wait until you meet my some of the really zealous girls... or my cousin for instance. Then you will see some actual preachiness. - Katherine pouted.

***

Time passed by quickly. No other monsters bothered them while they were putting the remaining trashcans in one pile, at least those that survived the assault of Eleonore's quarterstaff. When, half an hour later the Outer Barrier reactivated, it was time for them to head back to Founder’s Blessing dorm, as was required from all students during school days.  
\- Hey Katherine, I wanted to ask.... uh, what will you be doing this weekend? - Niki asked suddenly when they were passing by school gardens.  
\- Hm? I’ll be volunteering for two nights at one of the safety centers near my home, had it planned for some time already. Sorry if you wanted to request my assistance for Cleansing, but maybe another night?  
\- I meant what you'll be doing in your free time.  
\- Ah, I guess I'll just spend some time with my family. Why do you ask?  
Both girls looked a bit disappointed with her answer, and when she gave them a questioning look, they explained.  
\- We were thinking about celebrating tonight's achievement. I mean this was the first “boss” monster we took down. But we won't bother you if you already have plans.  
\- Oh. That's so nice of you! I will surely find some time in that case.  
\- Yay! Katie is going out with us! - Eleonore exclaimed loudly, raising her arms in a victorious pose. Katherine and Niki instantly shushed her to not bother other people.  
\- So what did you have in mind?  
A quick exchange of looks between “Butterflies” gave her the impression that they didn't actually plan that far ahead.  
\- I see, well there's still a few days so let me know when you figure that out. - she said when they finally entered the dorms main hall.  
\- Yeah we will let you know for sure. Oh and... um, thank you so much for your help tonight! We're so sorry we doubted you so much at first  
\- Ah don't sweat it, I am used to it. Have a good night girls. This was good cleansing, let me know if you need my assistance again.  
-Thanks! You too have a good night, Soothing Incense! 

Saying her final goodbyes, Katherine headed for her own room, smiling to herself and pondering at what kind of celebration will those two come up with. When she entered her room she sat down at the desk and wrote down a brief summary of the patrol with few suggestions how to improve Team Butterfly's performance and also that report about the alley. She could've done that tomorrow, but didn't want to risk losing ideas during sleep. Preparing for bed she also made a mental note to make a call home, to inform her parents she might have something planned for the weekend. 

Falling asleep she smiled, satisfied with herself and the duty done to the City and Founder...


	2. Whatever the day brings...

Next day Katherine woke up in a rather good mood and started her daily morning routine. After a short exercise to fully wake up and quick wash up she was almost ready for a new day, only breakfast remained in her way!

Katherine expected to have another calm and pleasant day before the weekend but it seemed Founder had other plans for her as she quickly found out just after first class ended.

\- Katie ! - The sudden cheerful scream startled her enough that she almost dropped her bag and book while on her way to next class. Turning toward the stairs she recognized familiar silhouettes of Team Butterfly, Eleonore beaming with happiness waved to her and quickly started skipping down the stairs with dangerous speed. Niki on the other hand looked a bit embarrassed by her friends outburst and just walked down like a normal person.  
\- We were so worried that we will miss you today and won't be able to pass the invitation. - Eleonore announced when she reached her, looking at her partner through Katherine had a hunch this sentiment wasn’t actually shared.  
\- Good thing you found me then. That means you decided where you plan to go and celebrate ?  
\- Oh yes ! We want to invite you to the coolest place in the area ! Its...  
-...Silver Star Arcade. - Niki interrupted the announcement to her friend's shock who looked like she needed a moment to find her tongue.  
\- Niki ! Why ?!  
\- Because if I leave you unchecked you will soon announce where we are going to everyone on the corridor if not the whole school. - she explained calmly.  
\- Oh come on, she wasn’t that loud. - Katherine reassured the orange haired girl with a smile, although a few passing girls gave them the looks.  
\- Yeah, but she was just getting started. Let's say she can get a bit “uncontrollable” when excited.  
Eleonore pouted for a moment but didn't argue with her friend.  
\- Ok I know I have a small problem with restraining my emotions, but I’m working on it ! Beside come on it’s Silver Star Arcade ! - she interrupted for a moment realizing that she spoke louder again, after composing herself she continued - They have all those cool games and bowling ball lanes. More importantly they offer VIP rooms with easier access to games and snacks included. I hope you like places like that ? Can't imagine anyone who would dislike them.

Katherine smiled seeing how hard it was for Eleonore to not jump from excitement, Niki seemed to be used to this behavior and actively trying to help her friend with that.  
\- To be honest I don't remember when was the last time I visited a place like that, sure will be interesting. It's also nice that you work on self-improvement that's very mature.  
Orange haired girl beamed when she agreed but certainly didn't expect the compliment as she looked stunned by it, Niki snorted seeing her surprised face with a light blush.  
\- T-thanks. - she answered rather meekly with surprised Katherine but quickly regained her confidence.  
\- We plan to start around noon, I hope it won't be a problem for you to stay with us for a few hours there's just so much to do there !  
\- Yeah, but remember not everyone have a day off like us. I hope this celebration won't mess your plans and patrol for tomorrow ? - Niki interrupted with a bit of worry in her voice.  
\- Actually today I have to assist in healing some girls at school infirmary. On the weekends I usually work in safety centers near my home. After all I still have my duty as a Keeper and they both are hospitals, so they have regular patients that could use some magic. I don't think a longer party will collide with my schedule, it will be nice to do something different on my weekend.  
Eleonore clapped enthusiastically hearing this answer.  
\- Told you she will agree and there won't be any problems. - she announced smugly to Niki.  
\- Hey better safe than sorry, would be rude to confirm everything with the rest of people and then find out she can't make it.  
\- That's very considerate of you. I appreciate it. - Katherine smiled.  
\- By the way, how's your leg ? No problems or sudden pains ?  
\- Everything is fine. Just not sure I will get used to it. It's a bit strange to just heal wounds like that you know.  
\- I don't think it would be healthy for anyone to get used to it. Until you're one of those tough girls that go into the fray head first, just shrug off the attack and then are good as new next day. Even then some wounds need care from healers or it can get ugly, better safe than sorry you know ?  
\- Yeah. I heard some stories about girls getting seriously wounded after relying on it too much. Sounded like cautionary tales but being out there gives some perspective on that.  
\- Well it's not like you can blame yesterday on recklessness, it surprised you after the fight this happens even to the more experienced girls. Just don’t be like some girls that think they're invincible and regularly end up in school infirmary… - Katherine meant it as a joke but unfortunately knew too well that some girls acted in such a way.  
\- Don't worry about that I don't plan to.  
-Yeah me neither. - Eleonore cheerfully added.  
\- Take good care of yourself out there then. - Katherine looked at the clock in the corridor, they all probably should be in the classes otherwise they will be late.  
\- I would love to talk some more but I should be going and you should do the same. If you don't want to have a lecture about punctuality or additional chores. Besides, we will see one another tomorrow right ?

Niki looked at the clock and nodded, Eleonore frowned but before she could say something her friend gently but firmly led her away. Fortunately everyone reached their respective classes on time.

As usual she decided to spend her mid-day break somewhere in the gardens relaxing before the next incoming classes and thinking about her plans for tomorrow.  
-Good Afternoon Katherine, how was your Cleansing ? - a familiar voice interrupted her contemplation.  
\- Oh ? Good Afternoon Jeanne, Gisele. It went well, I even managed to write a short report between the classes ! - she greeted two seniors while standing up and pulling papers passing them to the one in the front. Seventeen year old girl looked baffled by this but took the pages rising them in front of her round pretty face glancing over them with her silver eyes.  
\- That's really good work but you didn't have to go that far. - she said a bit embarrassed while brushing her long braided hair to the side, clearly she planned to say more but was interrupted by a wild laughter and patting on the back.  
\- Great job Jeanne ! You turned this poor innocent girl into a happy workaholic, just you wait. When in a few years we will hear she worked herself to death before turning thirty you will remember this moment.  
\- Hey ! I did it because I wanted to and was in good mode. - Katherine crossed her arms looking at a tall, lean girl with jet black hair styled into a bowl cut. Gisele had black piercing eyes, narrow face with a sharp jawline, underneath which she had a large scar going almost to her left ear. Memento from one of her Cleansings she was somewhat infamous at school for her direct attitude and gaze that could send cold shivers down someone's spine. Known as Scorched Blade she was “Repentant” assigned to Jeanne, their achievements as semi team well known and respected. 

It wasn't that well known fact but Founder Blessing was also a reformatory school, that didn’t mean all of the girls there were punished for some misdeeds. Only those referred to as Repentant were repaying the society while having a chance to repent for their offences, although what that was varied. The school had a system where normal students that achieved some level of respect and success in their duties gained the title of “Exalted” and could take under their wings one of the “Repentant” to guide them. In a way it was a form of penitence and reformation program, Katherine understood the noble idea of it but wasn't blind to the obvious flaws of it.  
After all, to function correctly both Exalted and Repentant should have some level of respect for one another which was not always the case, as she heard Gisele was assigned to two different girls before ending up with Jeanne and forming some functional relationship and teamwork. On the other hand, depending on the person asked one could get very different answers to the question if Gisele was successfully reformed or not. Katherine herself had the opportunity to know her a little better and while the senior girl was a bit brash she wouldn't call her a bad person just a bit intimidating. That girl certainly loved her reputation and carefully nursed it and rumors surrounding her after all not many people knew what form of offence granted her the title of repentant…

\- Right, but you do this with a dedication worthy of better cause. Like you could do something more fun than writing patrol reports. Aren't you in a few clubs ? Eh it's your free time. - Gisele shrugged.  
\- Well let's go somewhere more private where nobody will eavesdrop if you want to discuss this. - Jeanne suggested, Katherine only nodded while gathering her things. 

They quickly found a pair of benches in one of the side alleys where they could stay away from the main path, but one of them was occupied by a pair of girls in clearly more than friendly embrace. After all the school had few popular spots for couples to spend time together, more secluded parts of the garden were near the top of that list.  
\- Looks like we will need to find a different place. - stated silver haired girl while peeking around the corner.  
\- Nah.. give me a minute. - Gisele stated and walked by before they could stop her.  
Sudden appearance of the infamous Scorched Blade startled the pair who barely had time to compose themselves before she reached them and sat nonchalantly on the opposite bench.  
\- Good afternoon. Sorry to interrupt your sweet time but I wanted to sit here. Hope that's not a problem ?  
The girls quickly gathered their things and left the alley after Gisele “kindly” pointed them to them toward the other exit.  
\- And you still wonder why you have a reputation like that, what should I do with you ? - stated Jeanne as she approached.  
\- You also know I don't care that much about my reputation.  
\- Don’t care ? I always get the opposite impression. - Katherine commented and was met with a long cold gaze of black eyes, after a moment of silence Gisele bursted into laughter.  
\- Damn you know me too well girl. Yeah, I enjoy my so-called “dreadful reputation” need some hobby after all, eh ? Beside people I care about know me better than that.  
\- Aww that's sweet. - grey haired girl giggled while sitting on the opposite bench.  
\- But I do feel a little bad for those two you scared away…  
\- Nah they probably already had a good laugh about it and found a better spot. Anyway tell us how it went last night.

Katherine recounted the events of last Cleansing in detail, as the senior girls listened interrupting only when they had some questions.  
\- I see it was more eventful than I thought. Thanks Founder you and Team Butterfly were there in time to prevent the breach.  
\- Yes! I dread to think what would happen if we got there later or if Striking Butterfly wasn't there, that could turn ugly.  
\- Ho boy, in a moment you will declare it to be the Founder's will or miracle. - Gisele said sarcastically while rolling her eyes. Foundationist girls gave her disapproving looks but didn't say anything as it was pointless to start an argument.  
\- Anyway those girls sound like a fun pair, especially Eleonore. - she quickly added.  
\- Yeah very… eager from what you said.  
\- True, Butterflies have a lot of potential. probably needs a bit more discipline or better focus as she sometimes jumps into fights almost carelessly. Wonder if there is a reason behind that ? Maybe I should ask Niki about it ? - Katherine pondered for a moment.  
\- Oh ? You gave them a nickname after one night ? You took a liking to them pretty fast I see. I can consult with Ms. Grizzled about some exercises that could help her focus better during the fight. Good thing you gave them enough space until the Gremblin situation. - Silver haired girl shared her thoughts.  
\- Well you told me yourself. “Sometimes it's better to let them do it on their own instead of telling and shoving everything.” Niki has potential to be a good team leader with a bit more experience, Eleonore can also come up with good plans. Besides I’m not a leader type myself so it wasn't a problem.  
Both girls chuckled and exchanged looks after this statement to Katherine's confusion.  
\- Not a “leader type” she says after taking charge of the situation to avoid panic. - Gisele still was clearly amused.  
\- Yeah seems like you did a good job yourself out there. Keeping them calm and helping to regain initiative.  
\- Ah, it's nothing special. I mean Niki got wounded for the first time so it was crucial to help her regain composure and take care of that wound. This was also their first run with that kind of abomination so tried to share what I knew as well as I could. - Grey haired girl blushed a bit after receiving this unexpected praise.  
\- She’s always so humble isn't she ? Girl I start to worry you have some inferiority complex when you downplay your contributions.  
\- Gisele’s right, you can be proud of yourself at least sometimes. I know how you feel about some of the girls and their issues with hubris…  
\- Some issues ? That's a very kind description for some of them. - Gisele interrupted her with a snarky comment.  
\- Well I won't deny some girls let the whole idea of “Chosen of Founder” get to their heads, but we’re changing the topic. Katherine I wanted to ask you for some time. Did you ever considered joining the Repentant program and taking one of the girls under your wings ?

There was silence for a moment, she didn't expect a question like this, it caught her totally off guard. Looking at Gisele's face neither did she.  
Katherine indeed thought about that a few times and never could come with a fully satisfying answer.  
\- Well I did, but not sure if I’m the right person for something like that ? It’s a big responsibility to help someone like this. if I do something wrong… I would be failing myself but also someone else's trust.  
\- Well it's only a suggestion. Personally I think you would do a pretty good job exactly because you don't have this attitude of superiority.  
\- Yeah, you're pretty nice. Then again you might be too nice and some girls might use that against you, but it's better than assuming you can just go and lord over someone. Just ask the last two girls who tried that with me. Jeanne did a much better job, honestly without her I could have become a total bi.. yeow ! - Gisele yelped when Jeanne elbowed her.  
\- Ahem! Language Gisele ! As you can guess my partnership with this girl here wasn't totally smooth either, so you shouldn’t be beating yourself like that over making potential mistakes. Many girls assume this is a teacher-pupil relationship…  
\- Oh I don't know, some treat it more like Warden and Prisoner or… - black haired girl interrupted her with a smirk on her face, Jeanne repaid her with the same interruption.  
\- Yes and that totally incorrect approach, let's be honest if most girls acted that way the whole program wouldn't work at all. It should be more of partnership, where learning goes both ways. That’s my personal opinion and advice about this. I don't expect your answer right away, as you said this is a rather big responsibility to take.  
\- Oh I totally agree on this approach. It's a reformatory program not some “Feel good about yourself so have sidekick” for chosen girls. Still some of the so-called “Exalted” seems to have a different opinion, that's pretty disappointing.  
After this statement by Katherine, Gisele bursted into uncontrollable laughter and needed a few seconds to regain her composure.  
\- Sorry. “Feel good program” I’m totally stealing that as an insult. Jeanne is right, maybe you should consider it.  
\- Will do, but might take me a few days. Anyway we probably should be moving as the next class starts soon.  
\- True, we don't want to be running late. Right Gisele ?  
Black haired girl looked puzzled for a second then she suddenly jumped up.  
\- Damn ! I almost forgot. See you late Katherine.  
She wondered which class could get Gisele so fired up, she never struck her as studious type then again everyone had their interests. Anyway after this whole talk she had a lot to think off, maybe she really should reconsider ? Lost in her thoughts she headed toward the next class…

Katherine really started to believe this day won't bring any more surprises, but yet again she was proven wrong but in a different way than expected. After classes were finished there was a short break before extracurricular activities and club meetings would begin. On her way to the dorm to drop off her books she noticed a small gathering of girls in one of the corridors, clearly someone was having an argument. Getting closer she noticed who exactly was responsible, “Zealot squad” led by Prudence was arguing with a tall girl with voluminous bright red hair. Between them stood a group of younger girls, first with long purple hair looked like she wanted to disappear. Second one with dirty yellow hair looked irritated like she was moments away from punching the self righteous girl in the face, not that she herself didn’t share this sentiment toward Prudence. Probably the only thing keeping her from doing that was the last girl with long aquamarine hair who kept a stony demeanor while firmly holding the arm of the girl beside her. Katherine already had some idea what was going on here, getting closer she stood beside the red haired girl whispering.  
\- Hello Francesca. Another scuffle with Prudence and her gang I see, what is it this time that invoked their self righteous fury ?  
\- Hey! It's none of your business so get lost, smoke. - Prudence turned toward her, almost hissing the last word like it was a good insult.  
\- Oh I don't know dear cousin, she might be right. This is matter for the prefect, but there is something missing here. Could you help me remember ? - Red haired girl said with a playful tone.  
\- Right, Prudence was a school prefect, so she knows the rules well. But weren't you a prefect for less than a week? - Katherine played along and directed the question toward a girl with dark blue hair. Prudence looked like someone who just got slapped across the face, she huffed for a moment then replied.  
\- I just had more important duties to…  
\- Right. - The cousins replied in unison at the same time, none of them believed in her excuses. Prudence was almost obsessed with maintaining her good reputation and didn't like her shameful “prefect episode” being publicly mentioned. Katherine knew few details about that from her cousin, to no one's surprise she got high on granted authority over other students and was quickly stripped of it when teachers realized what was going on.  
\- Well that probably not your problem then. Kate, could you show them the way back to dorms ?  
\- What ?! You let them go but they di…  
\- Did what ? In current circumstances I strongly doubt they did anything, you on the other hand. - She stepped in front of Prudence blocking her way while Katherine escorted three girls to the other end of the corridor.  
\- I want to punch her… - murmured yellow haired one, before being hushed by her friends.  
\- I’m afraid there might be a line for that. - Katherine commented getting surprised looks from the trio.  
\- Anyway, we all probably have better things to do that watch Prudence get chewed out even if it's entertaining in some way. - girls nodded and went their way, she turned around the corner and suddenly heard someone calling for her.

Looking to the side she noticed tall, lean girl of athletic build with olive skin and long hair in shade of green, arranged into a single braid.  
\- Oh, Cecilia! Sorry didn't notice you there. - she replied walking toward her, quickly noticing not everything was right. Cecilia was always rather confident but the way she called to her was discreet like she didn't want to draw unnecessary attention, beside that she looked very tired.  
\- You don't look too well. Did yesterday's cleansing was that hard ?- she asked with worry.  
\- Yeah, a bit too much routine and overconfidence got the better of me. That's why I wanted to ask you for assistance in healing. That is if it's not a problem for you ?  
\- Ok let’s move to infirmary then. But why didn't you ask one of the Keepers with healing powers earlier ?  
\- Ah, I hoped to feel better before evening and it was kind of embarrassing to ask someone else. - Cecilia replied clearly embarrassed with her own overconfidence.

School infirmary was located in a separate building near gardens a bit further from other buildings so girls could recover there in peace. After a short discussion with one of the nurses there Katherine got a key for one of many recovery rooms with simple but comfortable furniture and a single bed.  
\- Ok Cecil make yourself comfortable and tell me how bad it is, you had to take some beating considering how sturdy you are. - she said while opening the door and inviting the other girl inside.  
As she herself entered the room she was surprised by seeing Cecil taking off part of her uniform.  
\- What are you doing ?  
\- Well you probably want to see the wounds before starting treatment ? - she replied casually lifting her shirt a bit revealing bandages.  
\- Oh sweet Founder how badly it went ?! - Katherine rushed toward her transforming without even thinking about it and taking a closer look. Cecil clearly took some beating and while it wasn't anything fatal that had to be rather painful especially considering she already had the whole day to heal.  
\- H-Hey calm down! It only looks bad, I can still breath and laugh without feeling too much pain. - she replied trying to act like it wasn't that serious but getting stern looks from Katherine she explained.  
\- I made stupid mistake. Got a bit distracted while making a diversion against a pack of snarks and as you can see they took a few bites. None managed to get through and draw blood but they still did a number on me.  
\- So it was serious enough for you to put bandages but not enough to seek healer right away ? This looks rather painful, get comfortable it might take a while to fix you and maybe you should take it easy tonight ? - Kate was a bit disappointed in her friend's behavior, she respected hers greatly for endurance but that came with some stubbornness.  
\- You worry too much beside starting to sound like mine mo… ahem dad. - she corrected herself, while fixing shirt and lying on the bed.  
\- Ah… I probably should have lay down sooner today. Sorry to bother you like this, you probably have club activities right now.  
\- True, but this is more important. Founder, what kind of person would I have to be to put club activities above someone in need ?  
\- Ah, I didn't mean it like that or anything ! - The green haired girl panicked a little.  
\- Sorry I was just thinking out loud. Now I need to concentrate. - Katherine sat on a chair beside the bed holding the censer in both hands. It was always very warm but not in an unpleasant or harmful way, sitting there she concentrated on the flow of her magical smoke directing healing energies toward the girl beside her. In this state reminding meditation she usually repeated simple prayer to stay focused but sometimes her mind wandered, this time toward the last Cleansing she performed with Cecilia…

Realizing it was a few months back she made a quick mental note to see if she could arrange her schedule to get another opportunity. Then again it was a bit tricky as Cecilia operated in a similar manner to her own, that is by providing support to any team that requested her support during night. But that night it was a bit different as both girls were assisting Jeanne and Gisele, it was clear from the start that they wanted to evaluate their abilities and progress they made.

The patrol went without any problems, both senior girls could dispose of most encountered monsters but let a few slip to check their reactions and fighting abilities in a somewhat controlled environment. Both girls performed well, Katherine was already confident enough in her fighting abilities and could dispatch monsters sent her way. Especially with aerial support from Cecilia and her power. One could easily guess why her magic girl name was Jade Dragonfly witnessing her transformed form. The tall girl flew above their heads on four translucent wings, her form covered in an armored bodysuit with small plates in shade of pale green. It was clearly built with efficiency in mind, the only “fancy” element in her outfit was a decorative sash on her hips. Cecilia indeed was as formidable and tough as she looked, so obviously some people assumed her power was related to direct combat. 

In a way it was true, when a lizard-like creature charged toward Katherine but was interrupted by the sudden appearance of a large dragonfly made from green light. Monster instinctively changed the target, biting down on a brave familiar only to find out it was as tough as its mistress. Even worse the dragonfly bite back embedding into its body, it didn't do much damage but that didn't matter. Instead the insectoid summon started to fly off dragging the monster with significant force and leaving it wide open to attacks, that surely came moments later. That was Cecilia true power, summoning dragonfly protectors that at her command followed person assisting it in combat and when it was necessary taking hits for them. Each girl had one such guardian assigned to them, hovering silently nearby waiting for an opportunity to help. Standard number for her was five so two of them flew on both sides of Jade Dragonfly just waiting for the right command. Katherine had to admit having an extra pair of eyes watching your back certainly made Cleansing much safer, at first the large insects disturbed her a bit but after closer look they were cute in a weird way.

She thanked for assistance and moments later felt disturbance in the smoke trail she left along their patrol route that night, she quickly got attention from two senior girls.  
Jeanne wore decorated gambeson, in her hands was a spear with a shaft made from pearly material, but the tip looked like a clear crystal. Gisele's outfit was composed of an ash grey robe on which she wore black breastplate, in her hand was a sword. That is something that was a sword pulled from the remains of a fire site, despite its look it worked very well in combat. Nobody was surprised where her title “Charred Blade” came from, some people would say it was a bit uncreative but not many girls were brave enough to say that to her face.  
\- Girls I just sensed someone in the smoke some distance behind us.  
\- Maybe one of ours trying to find you or just rest ? - Gisele said looking around.  
\- Maybe we should check on them ? - Cecilia asked.  
\- Girls let our sister concentrate. Can you tell us more ? - Jeanne commanded, then looked at Soothing Incense.  
\- I… sense four people… but only two of them are magic girls ! Founder, I hope they’re safe. - Katherine responded in a clearly worried tone.  
\- We pray it's true, girls let's move and check on them. There was no flare but who knows. - Jeanne turned around backtracking along their route.  
\- Didn’t see anything but will fly ahead ! - Cecil yelled preparing to leave.  
\- Wait! Take mine guardian, you might need it if the situation is dire.  
\- Mine too. We will manage without them for this short distance. - Gisele also decided to relinquish her protector.  
\- OK. Protect them all. - Jade Dragonfly commanded the last summon beside Katherine then with a wave of hand commanded the other two to follow her.

Running toward the site Katherine could tell it was the right call by Jeanne, just moments later she detected the presence of monsters swarming the pair of unknown girls. Soon they saw ongoing battle, two unknown girls with help from Cecilia were fending off a group of monsters. On the side guarded by familiars was a pair of civilians, a young woman held unconscious man dark spot on forearms implied a rather severe contact wound. One of armored creatures with pincers rushed toward them but green dragonfly got in the way, Jeanne joined the fight by taking this opportunity and stabbing a crystal spear into a gap in its armor. Gisele also rushed into a fray cutting off long legs of the creatures that were assaulting the pair of magic girls, they looked exhausted but still mustered enough strength to finish their opponents.  
\- You're in bad shape retreat toward Soothing Incense. We will handle this part. - Jeanne commanded the pair, while glancing toward Katherine. Even if the girls weren’t from their school they knew who she referred to, that also meant it was on her to take guard duty until they finished that group of monsters.  
\- Stay close, I will try to heal you as much as I can! - she said while taking position, from this distance she could tell how exhausted they were. One girl still had some fight in her, her friend on the other hand could barely maintain her transformation. Jeanne and Gisele were formidable fighters but together working in tandem they dispatched one opponent after another. With each thrust of the spear there was a melodic sound, the tip left small crystal shards embedded in the body that hardened around it, limiting movement of monsters. That when Gisele came into action chopping them into pieces, the number of opponents was steadily dropping. 

Katherine heard the flutter of the wings, looking up she saw Cecil hovering in place barely moving. Her gaze fixated on a bird-like monster that glided toward her, closer and closer…  
Creature body resembles a peacock but covered in monochromatic black and white feathers, each one reminding wide open eyes, on the wings and tail they created a disturbing and fascinating pattern of gazing eyes. Instead of a normal bird head and neck it had jet black serpent that quickly struck, sinking its fangs in the left side of the girl that didn’t defend herself.  
\- Oh, a Hypnotrice… - she uttered to herself in an indifferent tone then the creature flapped its wings to stay in the air breaking the pattern, dread of the situation struck her.  
\- HYPNOTRICE ! - she yelled out, Cecilia also screamed in pain and grabbed the snake like neck trying to wrestle it in the air.  
\- What ?! Shit we need to get her and it down here quick ! - Gisele yelled turning around, before any of the girls could react Cecil outstretched her free arm toward the dragonflies, they darted at full speed to her biting into each of the monster wings and started glowing brighter.  
\- Take this you bastard ! - Jade Dragonfly screamed as her familiars suddenly exploded, ripping off both wings and sending the creature straight toward the ground Blast thrust green haired girl toward one of the nearby rooftops where she disappeared out of their sight.  
The Hypnotrice stood up spreading stumps of its wings to the side, that's when Jeanne stabbed it near the base of the necks. Moments later the blade detached the head from the rest of the body where it trashed on the ground helplessly for a few seconds.  
\- Founder protects her, we need to get up there an… - she interrupted raising her spear and blocking a sudden kick from the headless creature, she only hissed irritated response.  
\- … naturally it's had to be the greater one.  
\- Oh no you don’t ! - Giseles looked to the ground preparing to strike.  
The shake head started slithering toward the main body that also started regrowing its wings, it skillfully dodged the sword strike and the rest of the monster also moved to protect its head. Unable to prevent its recombination she decided to just go to full offensive, black flames danced around her blade and moments later they struck the wings burning it feathers.  
Unable to use it wings the creature spread its tail trying to influence the girls but that's when it got thrown off balance with a sudden kick to the side, the girl that was seconds ago beside Katherine joined the fight. Those leather and metal boots were clearly not only for fashion, but she didn't have time to marvel as she noticed two things. Firstly the other girl transformed clearly exhausting her magic earlier, secondly the last monster resembling a small horse with sinister smile was trying to sneak on them. Turning around she threw the censer into it face, it was a clear strike that stunned it for a moment. She quickly recovered her weapon and tried to slam it from above. Seeing that it was trying to charge at them she adjusted the grip and chain wrapped around its neck, the monster started thrashing wildly trying to free itself but it was futile. With the weakening effect of the smoke she maintained her grip, behind her she heard a melodic sound this time much louder. There was a reason why Jeanne's title was Singing Spear, out of the corner of her eye she saw her delivering three quick stabs to the creature near the base of its snake neck. This time the wounds crystallized much faster, limiting it movements, Gisele with a burning blade separated it from the main body, while rest was sent flying with a mighty kick from the girl in combat boots. This time they wouldn't give it a chance to recover and regenerate but she didn't had time to watch, the nightmarish horse tried to rush at her when it became clear she wouldn't let it go. She released her grip on the metal handle doing a small quick spin, she launched it like a dart and struck between the eyes. That wasn't enough to finish the monster but discouraged it from any further attempts at the moment.

\- I could use some help here ! - she yelled to get attention from the rest but didn't expect to receive an answer from above.  
\- I got you ! - Jade Dragonfly flew from nearby rooftop the dive bombed into the creature back knees first, if the monster had any spine it would be obliterated in that moment.  
\- Are you ok ?! You got bitten! - she approached the girl still kneeling on the ground.  
\- Ah, yeah I noticed. Will have to check it in the safety center. - Cecilia replied standing up while clutching the wounded side.  
\- We need to get there fast! He might not hold up for long ! - the de-transformed girl interjected, directing their attention to a pair of civilians. Man was breathing heavily, clearly the contact wound was a serious one, she knew what had to be done.  
\- What’s she doing ? We don't have time. - “kicker” girl asked when Soothing Incense knelt beside the pair holding her censer.  
\- Helping just give her a minute. - Jeanne replied calmly.

Katherine never liked contact wounds, any magic girl had to watch those instruction videos about what to do when they encounter a victim and what to expect. Healing them was tricky either letting a person fight it off naturally in case of light wounds but this was clearly not that type of wound. Closing her eyes and raising censer above the man she let the Founder power flow through it in the most concentrated form, smoke suddenly became silvery, almost glowing and coiling about the man. She could feel the Founder blessing doing it work strengthening the poor man and helping him fight off some effects of those wicked wounds. Soon he left a gasp and she was happy with her work and the fact her eyes were still closed so she didn't have to watch it. Finally opening them she could tell the treatment helped, the wound was still there but much smaller and man breathing was much more stable.  
\- I did what I could lets moooo… - Katherinne stumbled after getting up, just realizing how much magic she used. But before she could hit the ground a strong arm coated in green armor plates grabbed her.  
\- Easy there, you shouldn't push yourself. - Jade Dragonfly stated while holding her up and leading her with the rest.  
\- Yes my mistake… ah ! You arm what you are saying while you're wounded like that. - she tried to get away and treat her wound but was still too exhausted.  
\- Calm down, I was right beside you when you did that so some of the magic rubbed on me too, will manage. - Cecilia stated while smiling warmly.  
\- Oh, thank Founder then was getting worried.

On the way to the safety center the pair of girls introduced themselves but to her embarrassment Katherine couldn't recall what their names were, probably the effect of exhaustion. What she later heard from the rest, girls from Future Promise found a home that was almost breached but could prevent it because of the sudden appearance of Hypnotrice, in the meantime man tried to fend off the creatures but got wounded with snapped them out of stupor. Fleeing the scene they came across the smoke trail left behind by her and realized it replenished some of their energy, rest of the events were known to her. After they got to safety they waited there for a short time until the barrier reseted while recovering and resting.

\- Katherine ? Hello ? Kate are you with me or do you have some divine revelation ? - Cecilia's voice suddenly returned her to reality.  
\- Oh! I’m so sorry I must have spaced out for a few minutes ! - she apologized quickly while scolding herself, after all this could happen when she let her mind wander during meditation.  
\- No need to apologize, I’m good as new. - she smiled while checking her wounds and trying to remove some bandages.  
\- Do you need help with that ?  
\- Nah, I’m fine hnn… can do it myself…. hnnnn… ok maybe a little ? - Cecilia admitted defeat when her attempts to untie the knot turned futile.  
\- I’m still impressed you managed to punt them on by yourself.  
\- Yeah, I don't know how I managed that. Everything looks ok back there ? Took some beating the night before too.  
Katherin looked at the spot between shoulder blades where the girl's sigil was, rather detailed dragonfly wings.  
\- Don't see any damage if that's what you meant… wait a night before ? - she asked worried.  
\- Ah, well let's say I was a bit… distracted lately.  
\- Distracted ? That's why you didn't try to seek help earlier, went on patrol not fully recovered and got hurt again ? Why ?  
\- Ummm, I have my reasons. - Cecilia replied while avoiding  
\- Would that reason be your mom. - she asked and instantly regretted being right when she got literal murder glare from the other girl. There was absolute silence for a few seconds until Cecilia replied.  
\- Yes. - that was a touchy subject, it was widely known that Jade Dragonfly transferred to Founder Blessing from Future Promise around one year after getting the dream shocking some people as she already garnered some reputation by that time. Around that same time period Katherine started her additional combat training which allowed them to become friends. Only a few close friends knew that the reason for changing school was her mother, in her time a pretty popular and successful magic girl. Katherine didn't know all the details but from what she was told they had a rather big fight that was the culmination of all the pressure to be commercially successful. Cecilia's father took her side in this argument clearly unhappy with his wife's behavior toward their daughter. Transfer was actually her idea of spitting mom plus the fact Founder Blessing was boarding school meant her dad and sister didn't have to move.  
\- I see, do you want to talk about it ?  
\- No. - her gentle question was met with a rather blunt response.  
\- Ok then sorry I asked th…  
\- She’s doing it again ! Thinking I don't see what's going on, it makes me so angry ! - she was taken aback by Cecilia sudden outburst, before Katherine could say anything she launched a whole tirade about what happened lately. From what she understood Cecilia mother during last visit was very friendly especially to her younger sister Milly, and while it seemed innocent she was convinced her mom shifted her focus to the younger child. Obviously she denied it when Cecil tried to confront her about it but it was enough to spoil her mode for the rest of the week.  
\- I see, that's a lot. But why didn't you ask for my help earlier then if you already weren't in top form ? - Katherine replied after hearing the whole story.  
\- Well, I knew you had planned the patrol with the newbies so I didn't want to bother you. Besides that, one of the nurses here knows my mom personally so she would hear about it right away and complain to dad claiming we both are over our heads and should listen to her instead.  
\- Right, so instead you avoided getting help and went on Cleansing while not being in the best physical and mental shape. Getting yourself killed or maimed would certainly prove a point to your mother and teach her a lessOW ! - Katherine understood her logic but was angered by her sheer stubbornness in this case. She also quickly realized it was a bit too much after getting punched in the arm.  
\- Ah! I.. I didn't mean to, I just… - Cecil stuttered, clearly shocked by her own reaction.  
\- Yeah I mean you go to boxing club, so if you really wanted to hurt me I would be already lying on the floor. - Katherine replies while massaging her arm and giving her a friendly smile.  
\- Still I shouldn't have done that. I’m so sorry...  
\- And I should say something like that just after you confided in me. So let’s both admit we crossed a line a bit here. Sorry for what I said.  
\- Ok but still feel stupid.  
\- Well it's nice to know you respect my time and plans to wait the whole day risking injury instead of bothering me. - she replied with a bit of mischievous smile surprising the other girl.  
\- Really ? Do they teach Keepers to guilt trip other girls or something ?  
\- Not exactly they only told us that sometimes when dealing with problematic patients we should “appeal to their sense of duty or responsibility” did it work ?  
\- I want to smack you. Beside that yea I know how stupid it was I just wasn’t thinking clearly…  
\- Cecil I’m just worried about you. Other girls know they can count on you because you will look out for them out there. But who will look after you beside yourself ? I’m not saying you should cancel but maybe take it easy tonight ?  
\- Thank you, but you already helped me more than you think, getting that off my chest certainly helped a lot. I should be fine, but still it's nice of you to care that much.  
\- Well let's say I’m just doing my duty as Keeper and your friend. Still I do feel a bit proud you shared that with me, usually you keep private stuff to yourself and give that aura of strength and confidence others look up to. - Katherine smiled warmly, she totally missed a small blush forming on Cecilia cheeks after the last part.  
\- H-Hey, what do you say I take you to dinner on the weekend ? To repay you for everything and as a bit of apology.  
\- Hmm, I don't know it seems I’m popular lately and someone already invited me tomorrow. -Kate pondered jokingly and didn't notice dread forming on the face of Cecilia.  
-What? Oh sorry. - she replied weakly.  
\- Just messing with you I would gladly go out with you, what you have in mind ? Just to be clear, I'm really invited tomorrow by Butterflies to Silver Star Arcade, so I hope Sunday will be ok for you ?  
\- Butterflies ?  
\- Team Butterfly the girls I performed Cleansing last night, we ran into gremblins and they wanted to celebrate taking down their leader.  
\- Oh, that’s great. Hope you have fun and yeah that date is ok for me, nothing fancy just wanted to take you to Mama Maho’s. - Green haired girl suddenly regained her energy.  
\- I heard that name a few times. It's some diner for chosen girls right ?  
\- Wait ! You have never been there or any of the other places they own ? Then you totally must go to the main place, it will be great ! Will you be available around noon ? - Cecilia jumped off the bed clearly excited.  
\- I will have to talk with my parents about this, but should manage it. Where do you want to meet ?  
\- Corner of Gold and Stars streets ? It will be a longer ride to Mahos place but you will see it's totally worth it.  
\- Sounds good, then it's decided. Sounds almost like a date. - Katherine giggled.  
\- Ahaha, everyone at school knows you don't date girls. - Cecil replied with weak laughter, it was true many girls tried asking Katherine to a date and every single one was politely turned down after all she wasn't into girls.  
\- Y-yeah, always felt a little bad each time I refused. Anyway see you later. - Katherine waved goodbye to the girl leaving the room then stood up and opened the window to ventilate the room from all the smoke.  
\- It's not a date… isn't it ? - said under her breath pondering, it was true she never felt interested in girls… with a very few exceptions, Cecilia was one of them. 

Absorbed in her thoughts Katherine didn't hear Cecilia murmuring to herself.  
\- Smooth move girl… really smooth. What if she thinks you did all of this on purpose to ask her out ?! - she hid her face in hands taking a deep breath and composed herself, she had time to think about this. Beside there was no point in panicking, she herself said this wasn't a date...

Turned out Katherine lost track of time while healing and talking with Cecilia and missed her dance club, at least she managed to get on time to the cooking classes on time. Before the sermon she cleaned up her room for the weekend, after ceremonies she returned to the school infirmary building after all tonight was her planned shift as healer.

The wing she attended tonight had only a few girls in a large shared room that were recovering from some minor injuries. On one bed away from the rest lied girl in deep slumber, girl sitting beside her looked very exhausted  
\- Hey, how are you both doing tonight ? - Katherine asked in a very polite tone not wanting to bother them too much.  
\- Fine I think, she just looks so peaceful. - girl replied then looked at her teammate still unconscious.  
\- I understand your worries, but doctors checked if everything was fine and other girls did their best with healing. She just needs to rest its normal with head trauma like that.  
\- Yes I understand that, but it’s already two days…  
\- Only two days ! - A girl with dark skin and curly creamy hair interjected, she was wearing a robe in the same colour with multiple pockets and small sash on the left side, there were multiple small containers and jars tied to her leather belt.  
\- Yeah as Adele pointed out it was only two days, some things have to get healed naturally. - Katherine gave the other girl a small nod as thanks.  
\- Ok I just want to be here when she wakes up. Tha…  
\- Please don't thank us again that you can stay here the whole night. After all, it's understandable in your situation. We will pray to the Founder for her swift recovery. - Adele replied with a smile.

\- Poor girl must be terrible to just sit and wait like this. Founder I hope she wakes up soon, we know she’s fine now but it must be stressful. - Katherine said to her friend as they walked toward other girls resting in this ward.  
\- Yeah, remember when they came in with her. She was already treated at the safety center and safe to move, could be worse. I mean she pierced that monster moments before it smashed into her as I heard.

Adele Carwille also known as Cleansing Balm was one of the Keepers specialized in healing and probably her best friend at Founder Blessing. Before getting the Dream they knew they were acquaintances from old school but not particularly close, that changed after moving here and being assigned the roles of Keepers. After that they became friends surprisingly fast especially considering their different personalities. Adele was one of those girls that loved to tease other people, not in a malicious way but not everyone liked that. That included Katherine so sometimes she asked herself and the Founder how this ever happened, still she never regretted this friendship. It was probably the fact that despite their different personalities she could always count on her when it mattered, Adele was one of more reliable and professional Keepers that she happened to work alongside.  
\- Look Katherin who visited us yet again ! Adele announced seeing a familiar face with her left arm covered in bandages.  
\- Truly it was foretold. - Katherine played along, while spreading the incense smoke around the other girls.  
\- I start to wonder how it is that you two are always on duty when I need healing. - the girls with dark orange hair snarked back.  
\- Must be fate. - Cleansing Balm grinned.  
\- I wish it worked like that. Last time I was here the healers demanded we pray after and wouldn't let us gossip when we rested. - girl on the bed nearby commented.  
\- Seems they will need a talk about that. But first let's see what we have here. What happened to you this time ? - Katherine asked, girl revealed a rather nasty burn on the forearm.  
\- I ran into one of those electric cable monsters yesterday.  
\- Looks like it landed nasty hit. - Adel said while opening her sash and pulling a small bowl out of it and setting it on the table beside the bed. She picked few small containers from her belt and started mixing the different balms together, majority for burns some for soothing pain and a bit extra for smooth skin.  
\- It wasn't exactly a blow… - girl let out nervous laughter.  
\- What did you do this time ? - Katherine gave her a stern look.  
\- I beat it and decided it would be cool to finish it with its own electricity. So grabbed one of the tendrils and shoved it into its own face until it exploded from overload. - Katherine only sighted at this unsurprising revelation.  
\- Was it cool ? - Adele interjected.  
\- Yeah it was awesome… just not exactly worth it. - girl raised the wounded arm as a proof.  
\- Heh, put this on the remaining burns, you should be fine by the end of the night. - she passed a bowl with prepared balm to the girl.  
\- Um, you won't help me with it ?  
\- That depends on you.  
\- What ? Ah, I’m sorry that joke about you enjoying your job because you can touch other girls was inappropriate. - Adele looked at her for a moment then took the bowl back and started applying balm to the wound.  
\- Was pretty bold of you to assume I won’t find out about you spreading that joke from other girls. It's one thing joking to my face but doing that behind my back is very uncool. - Katherine knew that Adele was really bothered when she heard this joke going around the school but it seems she already found the original source of it.

While her friend focused on tending to the wounds and giving a small lecture at the same time, Soothing Incense did her part spreading healing smoke around and checking if any of the girls needed anything.  
\- Girl ! Girls I think she's waking up ! - her route and careless chatter of other girls was interrupted by frantic yelling on the other end of the room.  
Indeed the girl regained consciousness and looked around the room with confused gaze finally she spoke.  
\- You don't have to yell, what happened exactly ? Why I’m here ?  
\- You got jumped by one of those bull monsters at full speed. It slammed you into the wall and you lost consciousness. Founder I was so scared but you are OK now ! - her teammate explained in one breath while hugging her. It looked like the freshly awakened girl needed a few seconds to take in all that information.  
\- Ah, so that's why I don't feel my legs ? - she stated in blunt emotionless voice, dread descended on the room.  
\- What?! But the doctors said everything was alright and all the other healers… - Adele started speaking but was interrupted by an uncontrollable giggle of the girl on bed.  
\- Oh the look on your faces ! Never though I will be able to pull a joke like this OW OW OW ! - she laughed until her teammate pulled the pillow from underneath her head and started viciously beating her with it.  
\- I worried sick about you and you pulled something like this ?!?  
\- Founder please give strength not to beat this girl back into a coma because of her terrible sense of humor ! - Katherine prayed out in the open, indeed she had a strong desire to just bonk the girl over her head for that “joke”.  
\- Please do, I won't cry over her this time ! - The girl already got tired from pummeling her teammate with a pillow.  
\- Please don't. But I have this one itchy balm if you insist. - Soothing Balm patted her belt.  
\- Ow come on it was at least a little funny besiOW OW OW My arm !  
\- Oh right very funny another joke ? - her teammate looked at her with disappointment that slowly was replaced with worry seeing as she still looked to be in real pain.  
\- Looks like a cramp after all she did lying in one position for a few days. - Adele took a look while gently massaging the arm.  
\- That's what you get for joking like that. Thank the Founder for this small justice. - Katherine commented.

After calming the situation and teary apology between teammates Katherine and Adele returned to routine night at infirmary, some girls took this time to nap while others spent it on gossiping. That is only when none of the senior staff or more strict keepers were passing by the shared room, finally came the time for a short break for the pair.  
\- Hey Kate, did something happen today ? When you arrived you looked a bit off.  
\- Well actually I wanted to ask you for advice because I’m not sure what to think about it myself. - Katherine told her friend about the meeting with Cecilia and the invitation, omitting some details to not betray her trust.

When she finished Adele already had a huge grin on her face, her instinct told her to prepare for merciless teasing.  
\- Kate who would have thought you would be such a player. But aren't they a bit too young for you ?  
She was a bit surprised then groaned rolling her eyes.  
\- We don't have to talk about it if you don't take it seriously. I’m asking about your opinion about Cecilia obviously not the Butterflies.  
\- Awww you gave them a nickname ! - she teased again getting stern looks from Katherine she coughed. She should expect this after all last time she asked her for advice mentioning she found some girls appealing. Adele teased her mercilessly with questions for a whole week trying to find out what's her “mysterious type”, they almost had a serious argument until reconciled.  
\- Hmm, I can see why you’re not sure about this invitation. It almost sounds like asking out on a date and Cecilia is totally your type ! - Adele grinned widely, clearly she already had something in mind.  
\- Y-yes, but I don't think she knows that ? Until somebody would tell her.  
\- I would never do that ! Even if it's tempting sometimes.  
\- But what if I’m overthinking this ? Maybe it's just a friendly invitation, I mean everyone heard that I’m not into girls. She might not be even interested, I myself am not sure about this.  
Adele put an arm on her shoulder with a gentle friendly smile, she clearly was done with teasing.  
\- Girl you worry too much, you will know the answer. Besides, it's not a date until you make one.  
\- How will I know ?  
\- Well you will probably feel it, just go enjoy yourself and see how things work out. I mean it's not like you have to do anything special just be yourself. Oh and don't forget to tell me how it went !  
\- Ha! I should have known that you will want all the details. Well I will have to get advice from someone after that.  
\- Well yeah I will want to know, besides you would totally look cute together.  
\- Ah yes I should have known that you’re already prepared to play matchmaker.  
\- Look who's talking! I certainly can't hold the candle to you in this regard right?  
Katherine looked baffled by this statement trying to understand what her friend meant.  
\- Remember that time when I was worried about my title ?  
\- Yes, I asked why won't you counter that with your usual teasing. Like when a certain girl joked it sounds like the stuff she on her lips in the morning.  
\- Yes and I decide to go with your advice saying something along the line that I would like to be on her lips to. - Both girls bursted into laughter, Katherine composed herself faster while her friend still giggled while blushing.  
\- Yeah, that certainly took her by surprise. I was a bit worried when she showed up the next day to have a chat with you.  
\- Me too, but you know how it turned out in the end.  
\- Yes, I have to say that's certainly one unusual way to get a girlfriend. Still I think you give me too much credit for it, not to mention for the first year your relationship was more of on and off again.  
\- Really ? You were the one that suggested I should have a serious talk with Anita about what we both want from each, otherwise would keep breaking up and getting back together to this day.  
\- You do realize that's like the most generic advice that anyone could give you ? - Katherine replied, still unconvinced.  
\- But you were the one that gave it so I want to help you back. Besides we could totally go on double dates if you got together with her ! - Adele almost sang the last sentence.  
\- Here I believed you gave me advice from the goodness of your heart but you had ulterior motives all along ! - she replied jokingly.  
\- Oh come on that's just a bonus beside it would be so cool to hang out together.  
\- You're getting way ahead of yourself. Firstly it would need to work out between me and Cecilia it can be a total disaster for all I know. Secondly would she even agree ? I never saw appeal in the double dates myself, like it's time to share with another person why get two other people for that ?  
\- Oh come on you won't know until you try it.  
\- Maybe I think it would make hanging out with you and Anita less awkward when you start to flirt with one another.  
\- A-awkward ? You don't enjoy hanging with us ? - Adele looked like someone just slapped her across the face and was ready to cry.  
\- Ah, not that I don't enjoy your company, it's just that sometimes you just start flirting and it feels like I’m third wheel intruding on yours date.  
\- Oh, so Anita was right commenting that we make you feel awkward. Why didn't you say anything ?  
\- Because it would be rude and it's not like it bothers me that much. I just thought you want some time for yourself. - Katherine replied.  
\- That's why you should start dating someone ! Then you could make it a double date and you would feel like that. - Adele regained her energy and doubled her efforts in making the point, Katherine in response could only groan.  
\- Fine I will think about this. After all, it's not a date. - While she said that the rest of evening was spend on wondering it that statement was really true.


End file.
